This invention relates to vacuum cleaning machines. In particular, the invention relates to a self-contained central vacuum cleaning machine which performs all of the following cleaning applications: dry vacuuming, wet vacuuming, hydro-extraction vacuuming (combined spray cleaning and wet vacuum), and pressure washing.
"Dry vacuuming" involves the application of vacuum suction by an applicator tool to lift dirt and debris from a surface for transfer through a vacuum hose to a temporary storage container.
"Wet vacuuming" also involves the use of vacuum pickup, but in a system which as sufficient suction lift capability and watertight construction to lift and transfer liquid and debris, typically to a sewer drain or a temporary storage tank.
"Hydro-extraction" vacuuming or "steam" cleaning involves the application of a high pressure stream or jet of an aqueous emulsifying solution to a surface and simultaneously or subsequently applying a wet vacuuming operation to pick up and transfer used cleaning solution to a temporary storage tank. State of the art machines mount the cleaning liquid nozzle and the vacuum pick-up head in the same applicator tool to facilitate the hyro-extraction operation. "Pressure Washing" involves the application of high pressure cleaning solutions or water to a "gun like" applicator tool having a long nozzle and a trigger to activate the high pressure jet of water for cleaning surfaces or machines of grease and foreign matter.
Self-contained vacuum cleaning machines are available in the prior art. Conventional self-contained systems are limited to single function operation or to dual function operation (wet/dry vacuuming) because different functions require separate equipment systems which impose prohibitive space and complexity requirements on self-contained units. The space and complexity constraints are even more difficult in high capacity systems (that is, high pressure liquid cleaning and high vacuum suction systems).
In particular, the space requirements for hydro-extraction systems are such that, with one exception, described below, it is believed that built-in hydro-extraction systems are not self-contained. That is, their various systems are installed as separate components. See, for example, the built-in hydro-extraction system described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,705,437. This is unfortunate because self-contained built-in systems are highly desirable.
Self-contained systems would be relatively easy to install and relatively efficient in the use of space.
The only self-contained built-in prior art system known to me which has hydroextraction capability or multi-function capability is the ACS Model 831 System. This system is available from the Automated Cleaning Systems Division of Rug Doctor, Inc., Fresno, California. An example of a commercial installation of the ACS Model 831 System is shown in FIG. 1. The central system itself is shown in the enlarged view of FIG. 2 and is designated therein by the general reference numeral 10. The overall installation includes the central system 10, which includes central unit 11, chemical container unit 12 and interceptor filter 18. The installation also includes a vacuum/high pressure/electrical conduit system 13, which connects the central unit 11 to individual wall outlets 14. Various types of applicator tools 17 are releasably connected to the wall outlets 14 via a flexible hose, generally designated 16, for performing various cleaning functions. Despite the relatively small size of the system 10--the central unit 11 is only 31" deep.times.55" wide.times.48" high--the system is designed to accept different applicator tools 17 for performing a number of cleaning functions. These include all of the following functions, which are designated by the corresponding reference numeral in FIG. 1: (1) central dry vacuum cleaning and dry vacuum extraction (at one or more machine wall outlets 14 simultaneously); (2) wet cleaning and drying (of air conditioning filters, refrigerators, kitchens, etc.); (3) wet cleaning of upholstery, etc.; (4) wet cleaning and instant drying of hard surfaces such as vinyl, concrete or tile floors; (5) hydro-extraction carpet cleaning and (6) hot/cold pressure washing and degreasing.
To implement these functions, central unit 11 contains on-board vacuum suction systems and liquid pumping systems; an automatic metering system for mixing selected concentrated chemical solutions with water; a chemical solution holding tank for temporarily storing the water-chemical mixture prior to application by the high pressure pumping system; and a waste recovery tank. The separate chemical container unit 12 holds a number typically five of containers of concentrated cleaning solutions which are selected at wall outlets and metered at the central unit 11 for delivery to the on-board holding tank and, then, to the applicator tool 17. The system 10 uses a duplex pump which provides standard pressure of about 350 psi for hydro-vacuum extraction cleaning and 700 psi for pressure washing. A positive displacement vacuum source provides 215 cfm of air at 180 inches of water lift (13.3 inches Hg).